


21 and Counting

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: Young, Dumb, and Crazy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, basically a "we all got so drunk yesterday and now have no clue about what happened" fic, comedic reactions, it's my party and i can cry if i want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: Keith's life has always been an adventure.Meeting his soulmate is no different. Even if itisthrough amazing feats of stupidity.Ones that come in the form of getting shit faced with his older brother on his birthday.





	21 and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic that I have no business writing, but am writing anyways.
> 
> Also, soulmates.
> 
> (had to make it a multi chap fic bc AO3 is a bitch and has a time limit for drafts, what shit.)

Keith had never thought he would've lived past 20. Then again he had never been given the notion that he would. Being born to a dreamer of a mother and a restless man for a father. A woman who quit as soon as she could and a man who never stayed in one place.

With the luck of being born and made up of all the bits and pieces of them that stuck together, that was Keith.

Never comfortable in his own skin. Always itching to book the next ticket to nowhere and dreaming of that missing something.

That changed with one of his _soulmarks_ though. A _soulmark_ being something that inevitably tied you to another human being with a mark that tied them to you as well. That had never sat right with Keith.

His father had dozens of them. Names and whole sentences etched into his skin in what looked like rushed writing. Like someone was in too much of a hurry to leave a small reminder. His mother had quite a few herself. Her marks were more abstract though. Painting her body in various colored symbols.

Their marks suited them to a T.

Unfortunately, _or fortunately_ , depending on who you asked, Keith had a mark that tied him to one Takashi Shirogane.

It had always been a bold declaration on his physical person. Clean crisp lines on the outside of his right shoulder.

白金崇

It was a mark that promised to change his life.

And it had.

That's why he was here, and not somewhere else. Even on the bad days where he couldn't help digging his nails into the soft flesh of his arms.

Wishing for some place that didn't exist, and that he had no knowledge of. But he didn't like thinking on that too much.

Which led him to the here and now. Sitting in some random person's living room, with random people (besides Shiro), and sporting one of the most awful hangovers with Shiro and four other strangers.

Great start to the day if he says so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comment, and subscribe


End file.
